LittleBigPlanet Wiki
Welcome to WikiPlanet Welcome to WikiPlanet! This is a wiki devoted to all things related to the popular Sony video game LittleBigPlanet. Please Register or sign in if you haven't already, and become a part of the wonderful community that is Wikiplanet! The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of LittleBigPlanet. This website is still in it's early stages, so don't expect much yet. Feel free to contribute if you've thought of an article idea that hasn't been made before or wish to add to an existing article. |} News * Coming Soon About WikiPlanet Coming Soon Featured Article Sackboy Sackboy is a fictional character that is controlled in the Video Game LittleBigPlanet for the Playstation 3. Movement Sackboy is very flexible, and has the ability to move almost any part of his body at your command. To change his facial expressions, simply press the arrows on the D-Pad. Pressing the arrows more than once will change the intensity of this expression, allowing you to have three different levels of each expression. The expressions and what buttons you can use to access them are as follows: In addition, you can also move Sackboy's head by tilting your controller. Please note that you must have a controller that has motion sensor capabilities in order to preform this function. Don't worry if you can't though, as all movements that Sackboy uses will not affect his physics calculations in any way, and they are never required to do in any task. You can also alternate between tilting his pelvis and his head by pressing the L3 button on your controller. Bust those Sackboy dance moves! And if that still isn't enough, you can even move Sackboy's arms! To move his right hand, hold down the R2 button and tilt the right stick in the direction you want his right hand to move in. To move his left hand, hold the L2 button and tilt the left stick in the direction you want his left hand to move in. Sackboy's hand motions will also change, depending on what emotion you're Sackboy is currently using and how hard you hold down the L2 or R2 button. Help! We Need a Logo! That's right! WikiPlanet is currently looking for a new logo! Please shout about it in the Talk section if you are good (And I mean really good) with Photoshop and can design a logo for us. What I was thinking was a W in a bunch of different laguages photoshopped into the patches on the planet picture we currently have. But if you have a better idea, feel free to share; we are all ears! Fix Up the Current Pages! I've made a couple of random pages to start this wiki off. However, as you may have noticed, they're all blank! Please make an effort to fix these, and add articles if needed! Spread the Word! Tell your friends! At our early stage, we need all the support we can get! Images! Images are always welcome! I would like an estimated 5-6 images per article, and more if needed. However, because we're in an early stage, one image per article will suffice. Who wants to read a book without pictures? We all need to take a part in this job! Category:Browse